Phantom at Hogwarts
by HonestLiar33
Summary: Sam and Tucker were both accepted to a prestigious school in England, but they couldn't tell Danny anything about it. Now, 2 years later, Danny gets a letter from Nearly Headless Nick asking if the savior of the Ghost Zone would come to a school called Hogwarts to attend a party celebrating his 500th death day, how could Danny refuse… Adopted from messie23
1. The invite

**This new story isn't really a new story at all, I adopted it from messie23**. **:3  
The three chapters that were originally posted are put into this first chapter. I did a little editing, but nothing too big.  
The only change I really made was that he's not celebrating his 1000th death day, but his 500th.**  
**Although, its canon for his 500th Death Day to be sometime during** **1992****, I kept it during 2012 because the DP characters don't really make sense in the 90s.**

* * *

Phantom at Hogwarts

Prologue- Sam and Tucker were both accepted to a prestigious school in England, but they couldn't tell Danny anything about it. Now, 2 years later, Danny gets a letter from Nearly Headless Nick asking if the savior of the Ghost Zone would come to a school called Hogwarts to attend a party celebrating his 500th death day, how could Danny refuse…

~Story~

Danny Fenton sat on his bed, sighing. He missed his two best friends who, 2 years ago, had gone of to a boarding school in England. He was deep in thought when his friend Valerie flew up to his room on her hover board. "What's up Phantom, ready to go to the cinema?" She asked.

Danny had revealed his secret to her a week after Sam and Tuck left. Durring a fight with Skulker, Danny was forced to use his ghostly wail, making him pass out. One hour later, he found himself on Valarie's bed. Surprisingly, she was cool about the whole Fenton/Phantom situation, after that they started working together as Amity Park's best ghost hunting duo. Besides she was the only friend he had left.

Danny was just about to reply when an owl flew through the open window that Val had used only seconds ago. It had a letter in its beak. The two teens jumped and Val got up and took the letter from it. "Erm.. Danny, it's for you." Danny took the letter, looking over the envelope, which said…

_Danny Fenton/Phantom__**  
**__Smallest bedroom__**  
**__Fenton Works__**  
**__Amity Park__**  
**__Ilinos _

_Dear sir Fenton/Phantom__**  
**__You are invited to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's 500' Deathday celebration on September 23rd, 2012, at Hogwarts School (we will send a portkey if you accept this invite) We truly hope you can make it.  
_

_P.S Thank you for saving the ghost zone from pariah dark. _

"Wow… That's tomorrow! Danny that's soo~ exiting you, have to go!" His friends face was so funny he couldn't help but laugh! "Chill Val I'll just reply now!" and with that Danny quickly rote a quick 'yes' on a scrap piece of paper.

~Line Break~

Sam and tucker were at the Gryffindor table in the grand hall next to their three friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione, when suddenly an owl came in and landed right next to where nick was talking to Sam. Sam picked the letter from the bird's beak and saw it was addressed to Nick. "It's for you Sir Nicholas" she told him, "but all it says is one word, _Yes."_

Suddenly Nearly Headless Nick started flying all around the grand hall yelling in excitement. "He's coming, he's really coming!" Just then Dumbledore stood up and boomed, in such a loud voice that the whole hall went suddenly quiet. "What is the meaning of this Sir Nicholas?" Nick stopped at the back of the hall and said "I'm sorry Dumbledore, It's just that I just received a very exiting letter" Dumbledore looked puzzled "What did it say?" He asked the very jumpy ghost "Well Sir the savior of the ghost zone just accepted an invite to my party; Danny Phantom is coming to Hogwarts!

All the other ghosts went just as crazy as Nick had done earlier; even the Bloody Baron and Peeves started flying round the room! But the children and teachers alike all just looked very confused, including the Golden Trio. However, Sam and Tucker stood up and started jumping around, just as excited as the ghosts! They had missed Danny terribly and couldn't wait to see him again! The only person who wasn't jumping for joy or looking around confused was Dumbledore. He was smiling to himself. He had heard of this phantom ghost and was very much looking forward to meeting him in person.

After everything had calmed down, everyone was leaving the Grand Hall. "Who is this, Danny Phantom, and why where you so excited that he was coming to Hogwarts" Hermione asked Sam later when they were in the Gryffindor common room. "He was a hero back in my old town. He's a muggle ghost that sends evil ghosts back to the Ghost Zone when they come to terrorise the people of Amity Park" Sam replied with a smile "Wait, a muggle ghost is coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked puzzled. Sam's eyes widened and she excused herself.

She found tucker in the kitchen (surprise, surprise). "What are we going to do about Danny?" Sam asked "What do you mean?" Tucker replied with a mouthful of food. "What I mean, meat-head, is that Danny doesn't know a thing about the wizarding world!" Tucker paled "ermmm… maybe we should talk to Dumbledore?" Tucker asked unsure. "Are you kidding?! Danny would have our heads if we told anyone his secret. We need someone who already knows." The pair thought for a minute, then both exclaimed at the same time "Nearly-Headless Nick!"

The two ran off to find the ghost. They had an idea as to where he was, assuming he left the Great Hall to sent the next reply to Danny.

"Nick, Nick" Sam and Tucker yelled as they spotted the Gryffindor ghost traveling down the 2nd floor corridor.  
Nick turned, hearing his name being called. "Hello there, its Samantha and Chuck, right? What can I do for you?"  
"Actually its Sam and Tucker…" Tucker tried explaining, but he was cut off by Sam. "We came to say… what were you thinking inviting a muggle ghost to Hogwarts! Now we're going to look like jerks for lying to our best friend for two years!"**  
**"Best friend…?" Nick questioned.  
Sam couldn't help the small "oops…" from slipping out.  
"Well done Sam." Tucker sneered, jokingly.

Nick could only stare at the two young Gryffindors, when it dawned on him "You where the two human kids helping him before the huntress teamed up with him! I can't believe you've been right here under my nose for two years! If you're worried about young Danny finding out about magic then you have nothing to worry about! His parents are wizards! Danny himself is a squib and has known about it from day one"

When Nick had finished and flew off, Tucker looked at Sam. "Alright then case closed, can we go get something to eat now?"

* * *

**So there it is. The first chapter. ****The next chapter will be up soon (My chapter. :3) **


	2. Plus one?

Valerie was lounging on Danny's bed, looking over the letter he received as Danny sent his one word response. "So… Hogwarts, where's that?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Danny couldn't help but flinch at the question; not quite sure how to answer the question. "A really…" He paused. "exclusive school in England."  
It was obvious that Valerie didn't buy it. "Okay, then why does an 'Exclusive school in England' have someone celebrating their 500th _Death Day_?" It took all Danny's self control to keep himself from hitting himself over the head with something as he realized the mistake he made. He sighed, giving up slightly. "I'd tell you if I could, Val."  
Before she could continue the interrogation, Jack busted into the room. "Danny! I saw the owl, what's going on?" He questioned. Jack was the one in the family who actually grew up in the wizarding world, which was the reason he was so into ghosts, the only 'magical' entity he was allowed to talk about to Muggles.  
With practiced skill, Danny quickly thought of an excuse. "It was a letter from Sam and Tucker…" His dad was going to question the owl when Danny cut him off, continuing his explanation. "They're going to Hogwarts." He finished, feeling like he was digging himself into a hole with this lie.  
"They're wizards?" he questioned, obviously not noticing Valerie still sitting in the room with them. Again, the urge to hit himself was hard to stop. "Y-yeah dad, I'm going to go visit them, so I gotta get to packing." Danny told him as he shoved his dad out of his room. The 'good for you, son' was still easily heard from the other side of the door. After they heard Jack walk away, Danny slowly turned back to his friend.  
Valerie's mind was blown. The look on her face would have sent him into hysterics if it wasn't for the problem his dad had unknowingly made. "What… What did he mean by wizard?" Valerie asked.  
Before he could answer her, the owl was back with another letter and a single glove. Assuming the glove was the portkey, Danny grabbed the new letter.

_Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Smallest Bedroom  
Fenton Works  
Amity Park  
Illinois_

Dear Sir Fenton/Phantom  
You truly have no idea the excitement the news of your acceptance has caused here at the school. We would also like to extend the invitation to the other ghost hunter in your group, Miss Valerie Gray. Only if she knows of your… condition, which puts you under the title of Magical Creature, that is. The glove that came with the letter is the portkey, grab onto it when you are ready.

Danny could only stare at the letter, before a smile broke out across his face. "I'll explain as we head over to your house, we need to pack." He tossed her the new letter, which she quickly picked up and read for herself. "Okay, but I want to know everything."

~Line Brake~

Sam was heading down to potions class with Tucker, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The golden trio kept asking questions about Danny non-stop, which Sam and Tucker tried answering to the best of their abilities without giving away too much.

"Okay, last question, I promise." Harry told her. Sam was sure this was just the last question until after class, which they were right outside of. She nodded. "Alright, shoot."

"What did the ghosts mean by _'Savior of the Ghost Zone'_?" He asked. Sam sighed and Tucker laughed, they both were slightly surprised that question hadn't come up earlier. "A couple years ago, all of Amity Park-" "Our home town." Tucker cut in. "Yeah, our home town, was sucked into the Ghost Zone. The one who sent our town there was working for the Ghost King, Pariah dark." As she finished explaining, Tucker sighed, holding out his PDA, which he still kept on him at all times. "I'd show you guys some really cool picks of that time, but…" He held it out showing that it still couldn't work.

"What was wrong with… the Ghost King." Hermione asked, changing the subject when she remembered what Tucker was like during their first year, when he first learned that his PDA couldn't work in Hogwarts. Sam rolled her eyes, "He was evil, duh."

The golden trio, plus the two Americans, couldn't help but laugh at how blunt Sam's response was. The five of them entered the dungeon class, excited for tomorrow.

~Line Brake~

Danny had explained everything he knew about the Wizarding World to her as Valerie ran around her room packing. She told her dad that she was going on an important hunt with Phantom and she wasn't sure how long she would be gone. He tried putting up a fight, unfortunately for him his only excuse for her not going was school, but Casper High was destroyed the week before during a fight with Technus and wouldn't be reopened for a couple months. Damon finally gave up and allowed his daughter go on the trip.

The two flew back to Fenton works, Valerie couldn't hide her excitement, the whole story sounded farfetched, but then so did the possibility of Danny's powers, after learning of ghosts and half-ghosts, wizards weren't that hard to rap her mind around. She looked over at her friend, chuckling as she remembered how annoyed he was by the fact that he was seen as a '_magical creature_' by the magical government.

Her excitement was dulled when she remembered something from earlier, confusion washing over her face. "Hey Danny, do Sam and Tucker really go to this school?" she asked as they reached his bedroom window. "Well…" He paused as he changed back into Fenton, landing in the middle of the room. "I had to think of a reason for going to Hogwarts that didn't completely blow my secret." He sighed, grabbed his stuff and walked over to the owl that was sitting on top of his desk. "I'm kind of hoping my dad will forget before they come back." He laughed slightly.

"Anyways, are you ready?" Danny asked. Nodding, Valerie headed over to the owl. "You have your ghost hunting equipment, don't you?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer. "When don't I" She laughed, pulling the straps of her backpack. "Remember, there will be ghosts all around Hogwarts. So don't attack every ghost we see." Valerie just brushed him off, shaking her hand. "I know, I know. While were there I'll be a _perfect little girl_. This is for emergencies."

Danny sighed, but handed her the thermos. "You're probably right, can you hold onto this?" She smirked at the fact that she just pretty much won and took the thermos, placing it into her bag with the other equipment.

"Okay. Now how does this work." She questioned, pointing at the glove. "We just touch it and it will take us where we need to go." Danny explained. Valerie could only stare. "What? How?" her mind going blank at the simplicity of the description she was given.

Danny just smirked at his friend. "Magic, Val." He said simply, as they both grabbed the glove.

* * *

**Okay, I couldn't help, but get this out as soon as possible. :3  
****  
I'm really excited to start this story. It's gonna be during the second book, just so you guys know. And yes, I wanted Valerie to go as well.  
**

**Well, anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter.  
Please Review. I need them to Survive. **


	3. Arrivals

The unexpected feeling of being forcibly pulled from one place to another by the portkey was almost unbearable. After only a few seconds both Danny and Valarie where knocked onto a cold stone floor. Gasping, Valarie started getting up. "Please tell me we don't have to do that again."  
Brushing himself off, Danny was about to answer her, when his ghost sense went off.

He looked over to the door, just in time to see a ghost faze into the room. "You're here!" The ghost pointed out excitedly. "It's truly an honor to meet you." The ghost said excitedly, trying to shake Danny's hand, but having trouble because he was human at the moment. "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, please, if you don't mind, call me Sir Nicholas." He told them, starting to feel slightly timid.

"I'm honored to be invited, Sir Nicholas." Danny told him truthfully. Valarie nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you for inviting me as well."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you convince them to let Valarie come as well?" Danny asked, that question had been bugging him for a while. Sir Nicholas just smiled. "That was easy; it's because of her consent contact with ghosts. Ghosts count as magic creatures, so she already knows enough to be allowed to learn more."

Valarie smiled. "That's so awesome." She was looking at the few items in the room with them. Mostly textbooks filled the room, but there were also cloaks lying around, cauldrons of various shapes and sizes, and many types of potions. A fine layer of dust was covering everything. Valarie picked up one of the books and quickly scanned through it, the images alone in '_Asiatic Anti-Venoms_' were enough to keep her attention.

Nick could only smile at the girl's enthusiasm. "You two will be staying in this tower during your time at Hogwarts, there's a large living area on the top floor." He explained. "Ah, and Sir Phantom, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, wanted to meet you, If you would please follow me." Nick started to float off, but was stopped by Valarie.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do while you two go off and have this _magical adventure_?" She questioned, the idea of being left alone in the tower wasn't very pleasant. Nick only laughed. "Oh yes, just wear one of the school uniforms, they will permit you to wander around the castle without much problem." Valarie picked up one of the cloaks Nick was gesturing to. "What's with the different colors?"

"Those are cloaks from the four different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I would suggest that you keep with the same color, though all the Professors at the school know you're here, the students do not." Nick explained happily. "If a student asks who you are, tell them you're an exchange student from the _Salem Witches' Institute_." With that Nick flew out of the room.

Danny quickly changed into phantom, following after him. "Have fun." He said, his own excitement showing. After the two left Valarie turned back to the cloaks, picking up one with a green trim she smiled. "This will be fun."

She slipped one of the uniforms that matched the cloak she grabbed and ran out the door, excited to start exploring.

* * *

**First off... I know this is really _really _short, but I was having idea problems.**

**I had all these awesome and _amazing _ideas, but none of those ideas looked good on the page.**

**So, I decided to just throw this out as a short chapter. Hope you guys like it. :3**


End file.
